


Under the Winter snow

by Izuki_123



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #Bokuaka #angst #haikyuu, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuki_123/pseuds/Izuki_123
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi's reunion??? ❤️
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 1





	Under the Winter snow

A Story That happend During That One winter...   
•One morning during the cold winter   
Akaashi looks out the window after preparing for practice and he sees Bokuto And he opened his window and asked  
•Akaashi:Bokuto-san what are you doing there?   
Bokuto replied with: I was waiting for you so we can go to practice together! "As bokuto smiles"   
"Akaashi smiles back and runs down stairs"  
•When they are on theyre way to practice Akaashi sees bokuto trembling in the cold winter air when he noticed it he suggested to share scarf with him  
•Akaashi:Bokuto-san are you cold? Wanna share this scarf with me?   
Bokuto: rlly is it ok akaashi?   
Akaashi: yes ofc bokuto-san!   
•When they arrived to school as they walked to practice together "Bokuto wrapped his arm around akaashi"   
When akaashi noticed it he blushed and when Bokuto noticed he smiled at him and said: akaashi your so cute! While smiling  
•✨after practice✨  
Bokuto asked akaashi to stay with him for a bit and akaashi agreed and they went to a park sharing the same scarf like in the morning and when they sat on the bench   
Bokuto held akaashi's hand and he said:Akaashi I like you! Akaashi was shocked but at the same time happy then he replied with: I like you too bokuto-san!   
•When akaashi went home all happy until he overheard his parents sending him overseas in a few months for atudies when akaashi heard that he was shocked because he doesn't wanna leave bokuto and his teammates and his friends but when he heard that it was his parents final decision he rushed up to him room and cried for a bit... When his parents called him for dinner akaashi went down and sat quietly and ate while his parents are discussing how he will leave in 3 months to study overseas  
After that akaashi said yes to his parents knowing he can't talk back to them.... The next day akaashi was all gloomy and sad when he went down for practice he saw bokuto and started smiling again knowing that if he tells him now he might feel bad so he kept it a secret for the whole day....   
•After a week   
Bokuto asked akaashi if something was bothering him? And akaashi couldn't hold it in anymore he deserves to know so he told him....   
Akaashi:bokuto-san I am leaving Japan in 3 months for studies  
Bokuto:akaashi.....   
Akaashi:i-i am sorry bokuto-san....   
Bokuto: no akaashi don't be sorry let's spend the 3 months together I wanna see you happy ok akaashi?   
Akaashi: ok bokuto-san   
•3 weeks has passed they hangout everyday and one day bokuto asked akaashi out on a date and akaashi agreed!   
They had fun at the park and the had dinner it was a rlly nice date they both said.   
•After 2 months has passed (they went on dates every time they had time)   
Akaashi:bokuto-san just 4 more weeks then I'll be going... So may you keep this scarf I want you to keep it  
Bokuto:ok... I will take care of it until I find or merely you again akaashi!   
Akaashi: thank you bokuto-san and I will always love you!   
Bokuto:me too!   
•After 4 weeks the day where akaashi has to go  
As bokuto waves good bye to akaashi he felt sadness because he doesn't wanna leave akaashi so before he went to the plane bokuto chased akaashi and told him   
Akaashi remember I will always love you and I will find you again one day promise me!   
Akaashi said: same here bokuto-san!  
Bokuto:this might be our goodbye but ik I'll still find you one day akaashi!   
Akaashi: I believe you bokuto-san now sayonara may I find you again one day... Bokuto: sayonara... As he hugged akaashi  
•✨When akaashi landed✨  
The first he did was to text bokuto that he had finally arrived  
[Text Messages]  
{Dec. 1 } { 1:00 pm}  
Akaashi: bokuto-san I have arrived!   
Bokuto:great you landed safely! So how is the place?   
Akaashi:it's nice but not as nice when I was back in Japan tho...   
Bokuto:Oh well you better arrive to your school safely I'll be always with you no matter how far you are :)   
Akaashi:thank you bokuto-san 🌸☺!   
Bokuto:np! 🌸✨☺  
•After a week if studying  
[Text messages]  
{Dec.8} {10:30 pm}  
Bokuto:Are still awake akaashi?   
Akaashi: yes I am bokuto-san still doing my home work..   
Bokuto:oh ok sorry if I disturbed you! I just rlly missed you...   
Akaashi:No! It's ok bokuto-san... Plus i also missed you! May we video chat pls bokuto-san?   
Bokuto:Sure!   
-in the vc-  
Akaashi:I miss you so much bokuto-san!   
Bokuto: me too!   
Akaashi: finally I'm done now I can talk with bokuto-san more now! "As akaashi smiled while in a call with bokuto"  
Bokuto:Yay that amazing akaashi! "As he smiled with excitement"  
[After a bit of chatting it's 11:30 pm currently]  
Bokuto:Akaashi it's getting late you should go to bed now so you won't be late!   
Akaashi: ok bokuto-san good night...   
"As he smiled"  
Bokuto: Good night akaashi...   
"He smiled as he ended the call"  
•The next day  
Akaashi walked to class but as he go to class he feels lonely but he just kept going  
For the whole day he was gloomy  
Nobody rlly paid much attention to him But as he feel alone during the day he knows that during the night bokuto-san was always there for him so he continued his day reminding himself abt bokuto  
•A few months past  
Bokuto met some new friends and they were kinomi and Kanji but as bokuto hangs out more with them he still feels empty because of how busy akaashi was overseas... But he did had faith that both of em will meet again...   
•About a years has past they kept in contact but not as often as they used to they both felt sad abt it but one day when bokuto was hanging out with his friends his friends said that he should just give up on akaashi it's been a year still it's not like he'll ever come back and when bokuto heard that he replied saying: No akaashi will come back no matter what I promised that I'll wait for him no matter how long it takes.... And his friends asked why? He said because he has hope in him and he loves akaashi! So his friends just said : ok it's your choice anyway but if he doesn't come back to say we didn't told you before...   
But bokuto replied with: it doesn't matter ik we'll meet again someday!  
•While with akaashi  
He has been busy with studies because his parents said to keep up with studies and stop all of the nonesense at once! But akaashi didn't listen because bokuto is important to him that's why... But his parents just forced him with more work as akaashi does all the work he asked him self 'why am I doing this why did I agree to this in the first place I could have rejected them..... '  
While akaashi asked himself abt those questions he fell asleep due to how stressed he is in this situation...   
•-after 4 years -  
When akaashi graduated his parents forced him to stay at new York and find a stable job there and find a nice lady before coming back but akaashi didn't want to so for the first time he talked back to his parents explaining how he don't like the life he is currently living but it was no use his parent didn't even bother to listen...   
As akaashi went home he texted bokuto after a exhausting day saying   
[Text]  
{January, 2} {9:00 pm}  
Akaashi: Bokuto-san pls have hope in me I'll find you one day.....   
Bokuto:I'll wait for you akaashi "as he smiled over the phone"  
Akaashi: thank you bokuto-san...   
Bokuto:no problem akaashi!   
•-after 2 months of being in new york-  
Akaashi finally flew back to Japan and as he landed he didn't know what to expect but surprisingly Bokuto was right there waiting for him! He asked:bokuto-san how did you know I was landing today? Bokuto replied with: kenma told me! I am so glad your back akaashi! Akaashi:me too! -at verge of tears-  
When they go out of the airport bokuto brought akaashi to the park where they confessed their feelings for each other. Bokuto said: "Remember this place akaashi?"  
Akaashi replied with "Yes yes i do, it's where this relationship started"  
As it starts snowing Bokuto gazes into the snow and pulls akaashi closer to him and gives back the scarf he gave him before he went away, and as he wrapped the scarf around his neck he went in went in for a kiss Akaashi said while flustered "I missed you Bokuto-san" And Bokuto replied with "And here i am and I'll never leave you"

-The end


End file.
